Beautiful Endearment
by vman20
Summary: Edward Masen Jr. is a CEO at a stock hold company in Seattle. He's rich, good looking and cocky. Bella Swan is an escort with a high price for every client she's with. Edward finds Bella by his sister's best friend, giving him an interesting taste on a new woman. They find themselves in a bed, money flowing in her purse and dilemmas neither one of them can handle. Rated: M
1. Chapter 1

**_Edward_**

My life had shaped itself into a perfect mold for me. I was a CEO at my father's stock bond corporation, and not to mention the fact I was pouring in the cash every 365 days. Edward Masen Sr. had everything planned out for me in the future. He'd made sure that my bank account was taken cared for until I was about 19, then the money stopped. But I took care of that part once I was old enough to start my internship here.

I always thought of myself a clean looking guy. Bronze colored hair that stuck out in every direction, smooth tan skin that I made sure was proper every month, and a muscle tone that every woman I ended up nailing, called me up just to give me props on my abs. I was a glorified sex machine. Hot, rich and charming. You name it.

"Jessica, may I have the files on Mr. Whitmore's bond shares?" Jessica was my clerk assistant for about two years now. She wasn't the most attractive girl, but she had a nice smile.

"Of course, Mr. Masen. There are two folders for each month. Which would you prefer?" Her voice had a high-pitch tone to it, which made my blood quiver every time I heard it.

"Doesn't matter. Both."

"Okay."

I leaned back in leather desk chair, kicking my feet up onto the desk and placed the tip of a pen at the corner of my lips. Today wasn't the easiest day for me. We had over twice the amount of bonds and stock holders pouring in on new sales. It became hectic during the holidays, I assumed for gifts or college funds.

Jessica knocked on the door lightly, letting her in and set down the files in front of me on my desk. She smiled softly at me, her cheeks turning a slight shade of pink and I rolled my eyes like the asshole I was. Like I said, she wasn't attractive.

Finally finishing up for the day, I decided to meet my brother for a beer downtown. It has been awhile since I've spent time with my family after moving back up to Seattle. Emmett and his wife Rosalie had married over a year ago and I told them I was on a business trip on the big day. An excuse I knew I should've had a better back up plan for, but life's a bitch.

"Eddie. How's the life up at the stock hold?" Emmett chuckled and gave me a rather strong hug.

"Well, it was quite the bitch today. But, nevertheless I'll be pouring in the big bucks soon." I gave him a crooked smile.

Emmett chuckled, patting me on the back and led me inside the bar. It was quieter than it normally is on a Friday night and I had assumed it was because of the holiday around the corner. I wasn't too keen on holiday events at my family's gatherings or any other place that showed thanksgiving the warmest welcome.

"Two Budweiser's please." Emmett clapped a ten onto the bar counter and took a seat on the stool beside me. "So... how are things lately? Beside's the working environment. Meet anyone interesting?"

He was terrible at small talk.

I chuckled, taking a sip from the beer. "Me? Nah. Just working my balls off and maybe getting laid with a one nighters."

"Well, at least you have a sex life. Rosalie's been cock blocking me for the past two weeks. I don't know what's gotten into her." His eyebrows pushed together.

"Well... maybe it's just hormonal," I suggested. He shrugged it off to take another sip from his beer.

"You coming for Alice's wedding shower next week?" He said while turning his body towards me.

I smiled softly, turning in my stool to face the south wall of the bar. It had a wooden shade, with picture frames lined up in a horizontal pattern against the retrieving wall. Pictures of Muhammad Ali or James Earl Jones. I shook my head, raising the beer to my lips.

"You know how I love Alice's little shin dig's, Em."

He gave a warm chuckle, throwing his head back. "Oh, yeah! She's a real planner for that kind of shit. I'm surprised none of us have gotten any infectious food poisoning yet."

I returned a laugh and finished the rest of my beer and grabbed my jacket. "Well, bud. I gotta get going. Work tomorrow and I know Mom's gonna be barking up my ass for a family dinner."

He smiled, showing his teeth and wrapped his arm around my shoulder to give me a hug. "See ya, bro. And don't forget to visit me more often. You're starting to be a fucking bum."

"Yeah, yeah. See ya around, kid."

We both made our departures and I headed home to the ol' shack. I owned a three-story home with 8 bathrooms and 3 bedrooms. _Wouldn't you call that some fancy shit?_ Throwing my keys down on the table beside the door, I kicked off my shoes and began to untangle my tie. Days like these required a nice long bath and a few good tunes.

_Yeah, a guy like me still enjoys watching old Saturday morning cartoons._

I really needed something new in my life.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Edward_**

Tonight was the extravagant event of Alice's wedding shower and I was currently swiping between a red tie and a black tie. Red, for giving my ego an extra push or the black because this event might as well be a funeral. I chuckled at that query. I decided on the red tie, and closed the front door behind me. Honestly, I had really wished for some rain at this point so Alice couldn't continue on with her ridiculous shin dig. _Oh well._

Alice greeted me with open arms when my presence had crossed her mine, outstretching her long-pixie like arms. "Hey you bum! You made it!"

She offered a warm smile and kissed my cheek softly, soothing my back. I returned a smile and grabbed the glass of champagne off a tray walking beside me. Raising it to my lips, I nodded once at Jasper-Alice's boyfriend-and turned so I could face my pixie sister.

"Tell me, Alice. Since when did Jasper get fat?" Her eyes narrowed.

"Excuse me, he didn't get fat... he just... has been stressed out," her voice sympathized.

I rolled my eyes. "Whatever you want to call it. He's fat."

After a few moments of silence, Emmett and his wife approached Alice and I with welcoming hugs. Rosalie was a very attractive woman; long blonde hair that cascaded across her shoulders and down her back, her eyes were a soft shade of gold and her figure was slightly lean. Emmett was the complete opposite. I never understood how they fit together. He was a rather large fellow; eyes a shade of black, hair smoothed back and his face was muscular with a chiseled jaw to fit. His arms and chest were broad with beef... _alright now I'm sounding a bit too feminine. _

The group chatted for quite some time, laughing at old memories or pondering on how exactly Alice wanted her fucking wedding to be. I would simply roll my eyes or crack a joke to lighten the glooming mood. My rolex told me it was about quarter past eight and I had really hoped for something interesting to happen soon so I didn't have to make up some excuse to leave.

"Alice! Congrats on your big day!" Lauren, one of Alice's best friends had approached us unbeknowst to me. She greeted the group, handing Alice a gift and gave Jas a soft kiss on his cheek. _Cheeky, I might add. _

Her eyes wandered off to me and I caught a glimpse of lust in her eyes, only making me feel a bit uncomfortable so I cleared my throat into my fist and glanced around the room. _Don't introduce us, don't introduce us!_ The little voice in my head chanted. I was relieved when Alice had taken Lauren into the other room for snacks.

"Jeez, she brought Lauren?" I grumbled to Emmett under my breath, raising the glass to my lips.

He chuckled softly, nodding quickly. "Yep."

Alice and Lauren made their presences back to the group and she had approached me by then, twirling her red hair between her fingers.

"Edward Masen Jr.? I've heard of your father, nice man. I was wondering... have you ever had an escort?" Her voice was hoarse, and slight shaky. Jesus, she was desperate.

An escort? I had never considered a prostitute for sex before; I always thought that'd be a bit un-classy. But, somehow this had brought my attention to her question and I gave my best crooked smile before answering her.

"Uh... no, I don't believe so."

She giggled, placing her hand on my arm in an affectionate sort of way. I raised my eyebrow and she lowered her hand.

"I know someone... well… I have her phone number if you're interested. You look a bit rocky... if you know what I mean."

Both of my eyebrows were raised at her offer, finding myself in a slight fantasy as this 'escort' crossed over my mind. _Could it be so bad as to pay a woman for sex whenever you wanted? Certainly not. _  
"I wouldn't mind at all. May I have her number?" I whispered into her ear.

Lauren giggled, reaching into her purse and lay the card into the palm of my hand. I examined the item carefully.

_B. Swan.  
Lady Marmalade je vais.  
966-233-855_

My lips curved up at the corners of this mysterious 'B' girl. I'd be giving her a call and I was to surely be glad to offer my services to "B" weather she wanted to give me her own ... was the offer.

**Hope you've enjoyed. ;)**

I kept Bella's name shortened to just "B" for privacy reasons. Edward may know her real name in time. ;)

Next, its time to meet "B" ;)


	3. Chapter 3

**Edward's Car:** lamborghini-super-cars/black-lamborghini/ **(Second picture down)**

**_Bella_**

I was just finishing up another cup of joe when a faint buzzing sound was coming from the living room. I knew it couldn't have been my personal cell because I always kept the vibrate off. It was work. _Shit._

"B. Swan here, lady marmalade at your service."

_Yeah, so I answered that cheeky? Give me a break. _

A voice cleared away in a throat, and if I wasn't mistaken, I think it may have been a man's voice. My job has a variety of experiences; I'm an escort with a sassy type of sex. I personally would prefer men doing the job, but if a woman holds a very large amount of a price, I wouldn't deny her offer. _God, I should see someone about this._

"Hello, Ms. Swan? I have your card in my hands here, given to me by a dear friend. I know on your listings it states that your prices are at a very high range, and being someone with quite enough cash... I'd like to ask of your services."

His voice was deep, sultry and seductive. He spoke as if he knew every word coming from his mouth, its meaning and how to use it; he seemed arrogant. It was about the money, not the person. I had a lot of different clients, ranging from geeks to simply beautiful women. They had the dough, I had the pussy.

"Hmm... well, since you've called me quite early on a Saturday morning, I'm not working at the moment but give me your price and I may be open to a meeting." I wanted to sound confident.

He chuckled on the other line, humming in thought. I rolled my eyes and took a sip from my coffee. I wasn't going to waste my personal time on an arrogant asshole who couldn't decide when he wanted pussy. _Jesus, they're all a like._

"Ten-thousand dollars. Meet me at 10 a.m. at Timothy's Cafe. Don't be late."

The line went dead. _Okay... so this guy was rich, arrogant and had a voice that perhaps could have made my panties damp._ _This_, I was suddenly interested in.

-0-

I watched the second hand on my watch hit 9:58 and I was suddenly anxious._ Hell, I never got anxious._ Something about this guy seemed to trigger all of my inner emotions; knowing exactly where he wanted to meet, giving me a straight forward answer when I asked. He liked to be in control, that was for sure and so did I.

Raising the cup to my lips, I glanced around the cafe and parking lot just to be sure I hadn't missed any hint that he was already here. Coming around the corner was a much darkened shade of a black Lamborghini, with tinted windows and a smooth build to the design. I gulped hard and my stomach began to twist.

It pulled to a stop, bringing a tall, lean man stretching his legs onto the sidewalk. God, he was beautiful. His hair stuck out in all directions, the shade to it had to resemble a penny. He raked his long fingers through it a few times and fixed his shades before shutting the door to his car, approaching the cafe. _God, please be him. Please, oh please be him!_ Inner B chanted.

As his fingers pulled open the door, he slides the barriers covering his eyes down to clip it against the collar of his shirt. I studied him carefully, giving my eyes a beautiful wonder. His neck was poised, a chiseled jaw and his chest-as to what I could concur-was lean and well built. _Fuck, please be him. _

He glanced around the cafe, glancing down at my card once more and a soft smile reached my lips. This was him, and I was extremely pleased. Finding my strength again, I stepped off of the stool and approached him only to be met with two green eyes. Oh, god those eyes. The pools of green wound around his irises and back up into the pupils. His warm smile lit up those eyes, showing me a pair of white teeth. _Okay, get it together Bella. _

"You must be, Ms. Swan." He stretched his hand out to shake.

Fuck, call me anything you want...

"You can call me B."

He nodded gently at me, curling his hand into mine and shook it once. His hands were a decent size, wounding out his long fingers and I brought my eyes up to his neck where his Adam's apple became the target of my examination. He cleared his throat and retrieved his hand from mine while studying my eyes carefully.

"Oh, sorry. I'm seated over here." I led him towards the table and smiled to the seat in front of me.

"So, B. As I said over the phone, I'm willing to give you any offering you would like to receive. I'd like to have you twice a week, if you don't mind. I'll double the amount each time."

Was he serious? Twice a week and raising prices up from ten grand? Jesus, where are clients like him?

"That's not a problem. But, I do request weekends off and I don't do anal. I'd also like to set a few ground rules." I knew I had to sound confident in this situation if I was going to get anywhere with him.

"Never call me by Swan, always B. Its just personal reasons. Two, don't ask me personal questions or decide its okay to start nagging on them. Three, I don't kiss on the mouth unless I'm the one offering that, understand? Oh, and ... I need to know your name. You've left that part out."

His lips pulled up at the sides to reveal a crooked smile and if that didn't damp the fuck out of my panties. He chuckled, brushing one of his long fingers across his lips to tap his chin.

"Edward Masen, Jr. But you can call me whatever you'd like, beautiful."

God, there's Mr. Cocky. Honestly, I'd rather him smile than speak.

"Nice to meet you Mr. Masen. I do believe I've heard of you before." I smirked softly.

We decided to begin tomorrow, as he and I didn't want to wait for any chance of him getting caught. He told me to give him a call when I got in tomorrow so he could get "settled" before my arrival at his residence. I somehow had a feeling his "residence" was nothing like I'd imagine. _God, I was in trouble. Big. Fat. Trouble._


	4. Chapter 4

**B's garter belt and corset:** imgres?um=1&hl=en&newwindow=1&authuser=0&tbm=isch&tbnid=xfP7ZjMwY4JvJM:&imgrefurl= LaviniaLingerie/topics/photo&docid=H5PycvflRNBf1M&imgurl= . /tumblr_m73y24eDuy1qaixo6o1_ &w=593&h=764&ei=dYocUJX0B-ri0gGr94HQCA&zoom=1&iact=hc&vpx=101&vpy=4&dur=1547&hovh=255&hovw=198&tx=133&ty=154&sig=116104307336683944797&page=2&tbnh=169&tbnw=119&start=28&ndsp=19&ved=1t:429,r:0,s:28,i:165&biw=1111&bih=554

**_Bella_**

Edward had told me when I arrived at the house to let myself in, and to "make myself at home". As I had said before, his residence was nothing to what I had imagined in my mind. _It was gigantic, huge, enormous... I could go on and on about this but I think its time to get into business. _

_"_Edward?" I called out his name, hearing it echo off the glass walls. _Jesus, this was intimidating. _

My eyes wandered up along the glass wall, followed by the lights hanging in towards the center of the wooden floor and each wall had frames of his family. His father, mother, he and I assumed his siblings. His presence became aware to me while his breath brushed against my neck, causing a shiver down my spine.

"You're here." His voice cooed.

He ran his nose along the curve of my neck, towards my shoulder and gave it an open-mouthed kiss. Fuck, keep doing that. His lips ghosted against the back of my ear, nipping and sucking the skin there. _I definitely could check off that he was good with his mouth._ Inner B wiggled her eyebrows up and down seductively.

"Of course. It's our first night." I could hear my voice and it sounded hoarse. I knew my control was doing wasn't keeping up with me. "Why don't I take off my coat?"

He smirked softly, stepping away from me and proceeded into his kitchen.

"Closet to your left." He pointed to the closet beside me and chuckled into his glass.

Edward's kitchen wasn't as large as I thought it would be, seeing the size of the house already. He shoved a glass towards me and brought his own back to his lips while staring at me intently. God, I wouldn't mind if he did that more often. His fingers trailed a path up my arm, into my hair and brushed it over my shoulder so he could get a better view of my neck.

"Your neck is sexy." His voice was suddenly behind me while my eyes were closed, enjoying any touch he was giving me. "So... sexy... beautiful."

He was now planting kisses across my shoulder towards the center of my back and I hadn't noticed his glass sitting beside mine before his fingers pulled my hips closer to him. My back sunk against his chest, cuddling it almost as he continued with his kisses on my spine.

"Edward... shouldn't we go upstairs or sit down? I mean, we can have sex standing... but I'd prefer something stable." Yeah, my voice was now a fucking breathless echo off his walls.

"Mmm... whatever you'd like beautiful."

_Bingo!_ I took his hand into mine so I could walk with him over to his couch-which was also enormous-and pushed against his chest so he hit the sofa with a soft 'thud'. He seemed to have liked that idea because those precious green eyes glowed with desire. _Fuck, keep doing that. _

"Now, I'm going to allow you do whatever you'd like tonight. But, I must inform you that I like to be in control of this. First night is always mine. Second, can be yours. Understood?" I raised my eyebrow and he smirked. _I guess he understood._

I untied the straps holding up my buster, allowing the girls to get some fresh air while Edward bit his lower lip when they first met. That had to be the cutest thing I've seen him do so far. His hands pulled at his slacks, kneading the fabric to relieve some of the tension of not putting his hands on my girls.

"Shhh... you'll have those soon, handsome." I had leaned my head down to his ear.

His throat made a rough noise once my words cascaded into his mind and I smirked when the presence of the tightness in his pants became visible. _Oh, lord we have a winner!_ Edward Masen has a _very_ big boy. His head was now leaned back against the sofa, but his hands were still twitching with tension.

Tossing my buster to the side, I pulled my hair up into a bun and proceeded to work on the garter belt while he adjusted his pants. Man, I'm going to love every inch of this man. He shot his head back up to watch my stockings slide down my legs and I set those to the side of my buster as well. His hand fought with the buckle on his belt, trying so hard to set his friend free. I smiled.

"Has any ever told you how beautiful you are?" He whispered hoarsely.

"That's just your hormones talking, handsome. Now, sit back and relax."

He obliged by moving his legs aside, lifting up his hips so he could push his pants down around his ankles. Oh, god his cock was huge. I bit my lip softly to hide the smile that wanted to creep across my face at that sight. He must have noticed because his lips curved up into a proud smug. Ugh, I hated his cocky side.

"Do you have a condom? I have some in my coat."

He chuckled, leaning down to the fabric around his ankles and retrieved the foil packet. _Thank god. I wasn't sure his size would've fit. _He rolled the latex onto his erection, making a fist around himself and began to stroke a few times. Oh, fuck this was good!

"No, No handsome. This is my job. Just lay back and relax."

I gave blowjobs to clients I knew were clean. I wasn't about to go sticking any ole dick in my mouth-even with protection-without them being clean. Edward had his tests faxed over to me this morning, so I knew what I was getting into. He leaned his head back against the sofa once I was sitting on my knees to take his dick around my hand.

His breathing became quicker in pace, his chest hair was poking their little selves out of the top of his collar and I smirked softly at that simple gesture. He was simple... even with all the power and money in the world. He was just another man.

My tongue flicked out to trace the head, curling my lips around it while sliding my mouth down along his length and back up to meet the tip again. He hissed, grasping onto the arm of the couch and bucked his hips gently. Dancing my tongue against his head, finding his balls in my left hand I began to work his shaft with my mouth. His cries from above me echoed off the walls, down through my ears and through my body.

My right hand worked his base as my mouth kept a steady pace on his dick, sucking every so often on the head. Edward began to moan rather loudly and for a second I thought this man was going to combust, but he didn't. His long fingers would the back of my head, keeping his pace to match my own. Fuck, I loved when he took control... I just wouldn't let him know that.

"Mmm...fuck B. God, you're good at this," His words came out into a slur as he shot his head back once again.

My lips smiled around his dick, pushing the skin of his base through my fist, matching the pace he set for me while his hips met caught up shortly after. He was close.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck! Shitttttt... fuck!" He cried out above me.

I began to softly hum against his length, feeling it grow inside of my mouth and his balls would tighten each time I hit his 'spot'. _God, I this felt good and I wasn't sure why._ I hadn't ever enjoyed giving a blowjob to a client before.

His hips began to spur erratic this time, giving me a signal that he was on the edge. The hand on the back of my head ground its fingers into my hair and pushed my mouth down to his pubic bone. Fuck! I really wished I would've known he was going to do that! I had a decent gag reflex but any girl would have gagged on his shit.

"Oh god..." he purred once his load shot up into the condom and I felt the warmth against the back of my throat.

_Man, this was going to be a long night. _


	5. Chapter 5

**_Bella_**

Edward caught his breath, those green eyes glancing down at me. "If you'll excuse me. I should clean myself up."

I moved aside so he could stand up; he walked over to a door on the left in the large hallway and proceeded inside of it. While he was cleaning himself up, I decided to finish removing the rest of the clothes I had on.

"Do you realize you've just made me hard again?" His voice was suddenly behind me and that made me smirk.

"Hmm... sorry?"

"No, you're not."

His left hand came up to rest against my hip, pulling my back against his chest and I hummed softly. Edward's chest made me feel warm, comforting and I didn't like it. I pulled away from him slightly, turning around in his arms and found a tight grip onto his shirt to pull the buttons away from the slits in the button down. He growled, watching the buttons scatter along the wooden floor and when he glanced back up at me again, his eyes were dark.

"You really shouldn't have done that." He smirked smugly.

"Oh what? This shirt probably cost you fifty bucks."

He growled, grasping my hips again to pull me closer_. God, he was a touchy-feely guy. Not that I was complaining..._

"I'm a sexually potent kind of guy. I'll get what I want and when I want it. Right now, i see what I want." His breath was suddenly against my neck, sucking the skin softly into his mouth.

"Oh... god," I moaned.

He continued his adventure on my neck while his hand found the girls and he ghosted his thumbs over my already hardened peaks to only pinch them right after. _Fuck that's it_. I hissed at his tease, grasping my fingers into his hair to bring my body closer to his. Edward had this pull that brought me closer to him even if I didn't want to be. It was instant and strong... it scared me.

"If you're not going to fuck me already I might as well get the job done myself." I needed miss confidence back.

He groaned, lifting my legs aside to wrap around his hips and carry me down the hall to where I assumed his wonderland upstairs would be. It wasn't long before he was kicking in the door.

Edward lay me down onto the bed, his mouth immediately attacking my neck._ God, he loved that thing._ His groans caused a hard shiver down my spine and through my legs... leaving my who-ha also awake. His lips traveled across my shoulder, collarbone and towards the center of my chest giving the girls a few 'hello's before traveling lower. _Shit, he was good with his mouth._

"You are absolutely gorgeous."

"Thanks."

He smirked smugly once again, those green eyes keeping a hard stare at me while he kicked off his shoes and fought his way out of his shirt. My chest was rising and falling with heavy breaths, my eyes closing when I felt his lips across my foot. They made their way up my knee and into my inner thigh_. Oh fuck was he going down on me?_ I shot my head up to glance down at him and he pulled his head back, his expression softening.

"I can stop, if you'd like."

"No, don't stop. You're paying remember?" I gave him a smirk so he was reassured of himself.

"Alright." He returned the smile.

Edward's lips sucked on the skin against my thigh, his hands tracing the flat plans of my stomach and found the girls again to his advantage. He chuckled into my skin while massaging my breasts tightly into small circles. _God, he was driving me mad!_ I arched my back slightly off the bed to wrap my hands into his hair and forced his mouth up to where I wanted him. He loved that too according to his growl.

"You're an eager one aren't you?"

His breath hit against my pussy and I moaned, throwing my head back. Even his breath could have gotten me off. _That's what this man does to you, ladies._

"Mmm... I can smell you already. God, you smell great."

He continued his ministrations on my girls, his mouth giving a hot kiss to my pubic bone once before moving my left thigh aside to open me up. His expression changed from content to hunger. His lips puckered and his eyes painted a picture in your mind. He was good at everything... _well I had yet to find that out in a moment._

Flattening his tongue against my clit, I hissed, wounding my fingers into those locks I so desperately wanted to feel on the first day. He hummed softly into my core, pulling my nub between his lips and began to suck. I whimpered, arching my back slightly off the bed and pressed my fingers harder into his scalp. _Okay, he seriously was getting good at everything. _

He worked my clit over and over with his tongue. Providing long strokes up through my folds and back inside of me again, pressing his finger to my opening a few times. By the time two fingers entered me I was a withering mess before this man. He chuckled below me, lifting those green eyes to stare back into mine; an expression I couldn't read. My body grew tense, my legs feeling as though they were stretched out too far to be strong enough to hold up on their own.

"Mmm... you taste so good." _His voice, god his voice!_

"Fuck, Ed!" I half-moaned.

He gave my clit a few more flicks with his tongue, his fingers pumping in and out of me at a quicker pace while my hand gently caressed the back of his neck. My hips met up with the thrusts of his fingers, but by the way he was slowing down I assumed he thought I was on the edge... not quite yet.

"Fuck what are you doing? Don't stop!"

He smirked, flicking his tongue out to meet my clit again and his fingers continued their ministrations. Before long, I was chanting his name over and over.

Edward made his way back up to me, never stopping to give the girls some attention. I giggled softly and he seemed to have loved that, because his smile grew wider and he kissed my jaw softly. That was vulnerable, B. I pursed my lips and closed my eyes to enjoy his body against mine.

His right hand curled my knee up against the side of him and crept its way around my ass, pushing my hips up against him. God, he was hard. I craned my neck back, biting down on my lip once I felt that being against my opening. Fuck me! Fuck me! Inner B was getting a little impatient. Something I noticed about Edward was he liked to take his time during sex. _I mean, he was paying so I didn't mind... but by everything the media has said about his ego, it sure was strange. _

"Relax baby. Let me in," He whispered across my ear.

_Baby? That was personal._ I pulled his face up to mine and bored those green eyes against my glances. He closed those eyes, squeezing them once his first thrust entered me and I gasped. _Oh fuck he was bigger than he looked! _I whimpered softly, finding my hands again to gain control. He pushed his hips into mine and withdrew. _Shit, he was fucking me. Edward fucking Masen was actually fucking me! _

His grunt caused another moan through me, pushing back inside me again and withdrew just like he had done the first time. This long and slow shit wasn't working for me. I wasn't going to have him pay me ten grand for this. I began to kiss his neck, hearing another groan stir from him once he pushed back inside me again.

"Harder, Ed."

He glanced down at me, those precious eyes boring into mine. Giving a soft smirk, his hips pushed harder against his oncoming thrust and I hissed once my back arched up a little higher. He brought his mouth to one of my girls and withdrew his dick to only push back harder into me again, his pace becoming quicker. _Fuck yeah, that's what I wanted Eddie. _

"Fuck... B... you feel amazing."

I wrapped my hands around his head, throwing my own back into his pillows and felt his hips hitting my own faster and rougher. He began to grind his hips against mine, pressing his forehead against my shoulder when his pace became erratic. Breath hitting my shoulder, our bodies connecting in a way I hadn't ever experienced before. This man was making me feel _every_ inch of him, _every_ mind boggling experience... I loved it.

"You like that beautiful? Feeling that dick huh?"

Shit. Why hadn't he used this dirty talk at the beginning?

"Mhmmm. Fuck, right there. Shit don't stop."

He obliged by pounding in me. The sound of our skin echoed off the walls and back into my ears, causing another moan to lift from my lips. God he was good at everything. _I wanted to feel him... _

My hands trailed along his spine in a sensual matter, lifting his head again, he gave me a soft glance and brought his head towards mine. _Oh no._ He wanted to kiss me. I smiled; pressing my fingers to his lips and shook my head to have him remember my rule. He mouthed an 'I'm sorry' and brought his head against my shoulder. Fuck, he was hitting the spot. I threw my back out, grounding my fingers into his back and he chuckled into my ear. _Ugh, cocky Eddie. _

"Shit, I'm close. Don't stop... fuck don...?" I mewled.

"You think I'm going to stop? You don't know how good you feel."

As our moans grew louder, our bodies became slick with sweat and we were both near the edge. This night had become one of the best in the many years I was doing this. Edward had known what he was doing when he called me... I just didn't know he'd be such a charmer.


	6. Chapter 6

**_Edward_**

B and I lay in my bed after we came down from our high's. She had given me something so surreal that I couldn't explain in words to what it was. I turned onto my side, caressing her cheek with my hand and brushed my thumb over her bottom lip. She was beautiful, nothing like I had seen before in a woman. Her eyes were a deep chocolate brown and her hair-besides it being splayed out along my pillows-was a deep brunette and it was long. She was breathtaking.

"Hmm...what's on your mind handsome?" Her voice pulled me out of my slight admiration.

"Huh? Oh, nothing. Just admiring you."

She chuckled, turning her body so she was lying on her stomach and her eyes grew deep within mine. She closed her eyes, letting out a soft breath to relax. I smiled gently and leaned over to inhale her scent. She smelled fantastic. Her hair held a soft texture to it; strawberries filled my mind as I pulled away. I hadn't ever had a women like her before.

"So, you sure can do a lot of things." She whispered into the dark.

I laughed, shaking my head. _Damn, I was good_.

"Well, honey I haven't had a woman in quite some time so you were just as good." I rubbed my chin softly remembering that blowjob hours before.

"Thanks, handsome."

I tucked my arm under my pillow to have a better view of B. Her back rose and fell with her steady breathing; my eyes wandered across her back to that supple ass just below the sheets. Her ass crack was in view over top of the dovuet and I smirked smugly. She even had tasted amazing. Isn't there anything imperfect about this woman? I was sure going to love having her twice a week.

"Staring at me ins't going to get you anywhere is it?"

My eyes went back up to her face, hands gliding over her back while my lips began to make a path up her spine and around her shoulders. She hummed softly and stirred so she could further relax into my pillows. She was liking this, just as much as I was.

"That feels nice.." She mumbled.

"Yeah? You feel nice."

My hands moved along her sides, pulling the sheet over her ass so my dick could replace them. She lifted her head up to glance at me over her shoulder, well aware of what I had placed between her ass cheeks. I shook my head at her rule at the coffee shop. I wasn't going to disrespect her that way. Plus, anal wasn't that great for me. She lay her head back down again, but kept her eyes on me this time. I assumed she had strong reasons for anal. My hands palmed both of her cheeks, her breathing picking up pace again.

"Mmm... handsome, don't get too naugthy."

Fuck my cock twitched at her voice. Her lips curved up into a smile when she had felt junior spring. I chuckled, allowing my body weight on top of her and brushed her hair over her shoulder to place a hot kiss on her skin.

"Stay with me tonight. I'll pay you double." She looked up at me and bit her lip softly at my offer.

"I can't. That would be against what I do. I never stay the night, Eddie. Its just not in the cards."

Her words disapointed me.

"Yeah, yeah, you're right. I'm sorry. I'm just enjoying your company."

She turned so her body was at an angle so she could caress my face in her hands, looking into my eyes. It was intimate for me. I was in a relationship before this mess. Tanya and I were engaged and ready to be married; she had told me she needed a few more weeks before settling down with me... I hadn't knowing she was nailing my best friend.

"I'm enjoying yours too, honestly." Her brown eyes lit a smile inside of her and it warmed me. I liked looking into her eyes. Like I had said, she given me something _surreal_.

Her hands traveled down the center of my chest; admiring the little hairs on the way and it was sutble. She watched her hands part down to my stomach and back up over my shoulders, down my forearms and back up to my neck. She was admiring me intently, her hands doing the talking for her.

"You are beautiful yourself, Edward."

I nodded with a soft smile, leaning my head down to kiss her neck. She moaned softly, leaning her head back to have me gain a better access. My hand came up to cup her jaw, craning her head back gently so I could suck. She bit down onto her lip and moaned a bit louder this time when my tongue sweeped over the center I bit.

"You just gave me a hickey Mr. Masen." She shook her head, pulling mine back up to hers. "Naughty."

"I see what I want and claim it." I smirked.

Her eyes stared into mine for quite some time and I was mesmorized at how deeply brown her eyes had been. She was stunning.

"Shit! fuck! I gotta go!"

She quickly jerked the covers off of her, grabbing my shir that was hanging over the chair and pulled it on so she could walk-rather run-down the stairs. I grabbed my boxers and pulled them on to follow her.

"Hey! B! Wait, why do you have to leave?" I grabbed her arm, pulling on it gently to have her turn to me.

She sighed, glancing up into my eyes and shook her head. "Because I do. Please Eddie, I gotta go. I did enjoy your company tonight."

Dropping my arm, I sighed in defeat and proceeded to my wallet on the counter to write her a check. She grabbed her clothes and started to shove them on while i scribbled onto the small sheet of paper. I felt arms wrap around my waist from behind and she kissed my back gently.

"Its buisness, Masen. Don't take it personally. That's what this was. You'll have me again this week, that's your deal." Her eyebrows bounced up and down slowly and I couldn't help but smile.

"I know, B. Thank you for this evening... it was nice." My hands took her face, searching her eyes and I had so badly wanted to kiss her.

"Good. Goodnight, Masen. Its been fun." She winked, pulling my chin down and kissed my cheek before disapearing out my front door.

_Fuck... what am I going to do?_


	7. Chapter 7

**_Edward_**

Three days had past since my night with B and I couldn't get her out of my head. At work, at home, during my jogs with Emmett. It was driving me insane that she was consuming me. Every woman I slept with was out the first sunrise and never spoken of again. She was different; it was like she kept this hold on me. _You are paying her Ed..._

"Hey, dickwad. What's gotten into you? You've been distracted for two days now." Emmett patted my shoulder, glancing at my expression to hopefully find his answer.

"It's...uh... nothing, Em. Don't worry about it." I shook my head, waving a hand to dismiss his question.

"Nothing? You've been acting fucking weird! Tell me what's going on, Ed." He turned towards me, tapping his fingers against my desk.

I sighed. He was my brother. Brothers could tell each other everything and it was kept a bond secret. _Scouts honor right? _

"I... I had sex three nights ago with the sexiest woman I think I've ever laid. God, she was so good..." I smiled brightly, glancing up at the ceiling and leaned back against my chair.

Emmett raised his eyebrow, rubbing his forehead.

"You had sex? Since when have you gotten back into the dating environment? Let alone a sex life?" He chuckled.

"I perfectly well have a sex life. And I'm not dating her... its more complicated than that." _Oh fuck, B was to surely kill me._ "She's an escort. Ya know? A call girl?"

Emmett's mouth hung open, rubbing his face a few times and stood up to pace my office back and forth.

"A call girl, Ed? You're a great looking guy! Do you really need a prostitute to satisfy your needs now?"

For some reason, his choice of words made me a little defensive.

"She's not a prostitute, Em. Watch what you say okay? She's a very classy type of woman. She's clean, precise... elegant, sexy, fucking gorgeous... tight round… t-that's not the point! The point is that my sex life is not any of your business and you're my brother, you're supposed to be supporting me in this... not tell me who should be in my bed!"

Emmett sighed, shaking his had while he pinched the crease between his eyes. "Eddie... she's not in our class. What is dad going to say about this? What are you planning on doing? Starting some relationship with the chick?"

_Dad? Relationship?_ B and I had a sexual relationship at this point and it was for money... nothing more.

"Nobody is going to know about this or it's your head Em. It's different between her and I, it's nobody else's business. Alright?" I sighed.

He nodded, gesturing a 'zip lock' to his lips and proceeded to the door_. Fuck, this was not how I planned it to go._ I trusted Em, so B's secret was safe. I pulled her card out from my blazer, observing it and decided to call her. _Yeah, this was getting a bit weird but she was all over in my mind._ Plus, we needed to schedule another night together.

"B. Swan, lady marmalade here." Her sweet voice echoed through my ears and I chuckled on the other line.

"Oh, man. Do you know how cheesy you sound answering that beautiful?"

"Eddie? Hello to you two, handsome. What can I do for you? Hmmm... another night with me? You still have that offer."

I smirked, rubbing a pen across my lips and thought of my dick between hers the way she had three nights ago. _Fuck, my pants suddenly were tight._

"Actually, beautiful I did call about that. Think you can come over tonight after I finish work? I'd really love to see what else you got under that garter belt of yours... few more tricks? Or just that beautiful pussy."

_I loved to talk dirty, what can I say?_

She cleared her throat, obviously flustered. "You'll have to find out now won't you? It's the second night, you're in control."

I finished my call up with B and told her to be at my place at the same time. She agreed, so I decided to start on some work to be able to head home in time.

_A few hours later. _

"Oh handsome?" Her voice called out for me.

I slipped the tie around my neck, raking my fingers through my hair a few times to gather enough confidence to walk out into the hallway to greet B... naked. I could hear heels clacking against the floor and that only made junior twitch slightly.

"Easy boy. Not yet." I whispered to the fellow.

She came into my presence, her back facing me as she trailed her fingertips against the arm of the sofa she'd spent three nights ago tearing away at me. I smirked softly, standing up straight and walked towards her. She hummed softly, closing her eyes and continued to trail her hand along the sofa. I decided to play a game with her.

I stood at the end of the sofa, my hands at my sides while the tie hung between my pecks. She got closer to me, heels hitting the floor and hand driving along the top of the couch, down along the side she stopped once her hand curled around junior. I closed my eyes and bit my lip when she pushed the skin up around the head and back down to the base. She knew who this sofa was.

"Mmmm... what took you so long?" Her voice purred against my ear.

Her hand worked my shaft, pulling and pushing the skin along my length. My head was now drawn back from the pleasure she was currently giving to me, her lips making a path down my neck, nipping as she went along. B drew her lips across one of my pecks, noticing my tie, and she curled her fingers around it to pull me closer to her.

"This is sexy. You in nothing but a tie for me? Oh, Masen what are we going to do with you?" Her voice was seductive and sultry. Junior twitched and grew harder.

She took a step back from me, hooking her fingers around the collar of her trench coat and pulled it open to reveal her outfit tonight. _Oh, fuck was she beautiful._ Her breasts were full and pushed up to her chin; eyes staring deep against mine while her bottom lip was begin sucked on by her teeth. She was just as turned on as I was. _Damn, I wanted her with me every night._

"Like what you see big boy?"

"Oh, yes ma'am."

She smirked, her heels hitting the floor again once her body was closer to mine. Her hands traveled down the center of my chest and she brought her left thigh up against my hip to press it against my own. I groaned softly, hands gliding down her back to her ass and groped each cheek into the palms of my hands. She leaned her head back at that gesture, causing me to lean down and suck on her cleavage.

"Hmm... why don't you tell me what you want me to do?"

I glanced up into those chocolate brown eyes, chuckling softly.

"Take these boundaries off and I want you bent over the kitchen table, open for me."

She gave my chin a soft kiss, slipping the trench coat to the floor while untying her garter belt and proceeded to undress. I frantically searched the tables beside the sofa for a condom, tripping over the carpet as I did so. She must have heard the 'thud' because she asked if I was okay.

"Yep fine! Just continue doing what you're doing beautiful!" I rolled my eyes at how stupid I must sound.

Finally grabbing a packet, I ripped it open and began to roll it onto junior. I smirked smugly once her presence was beside me, hands traveling across my shoulders and beneath my stomach to where junior was hiding.

"Hmm... ready?" She smirked, walking up to the kitchen.

_God, she'd be the dead of me I swear.  
_  
B pulled her hair over her shoulder, gliding her ass along my dick while she bent over my kitchen table. _Fuck, B is bending over my kitchen table ready for me. _I traced the contours of her back, curling my left hand around her shoulder, brushing my head along her opening. She moaned softly, lowering her head between her shoulders while she waited.

"Mmm... you're so beautiful. All of you."

She whispered a 'thank you' and kept her head tucked between her shoulders. I pulled her hips towards me, making that first thrust inside of her. She gasped, tossing her head back towards me and bit down on her bottom lip_. Fuck, this was deeper, more profound than it had been last time._

I withdrew from her and shoved back inside of her again, keeping a pace with her hips. B's moans grew louder each time I hit back against her, hearing them follow off the walls. Her hands had a tight grip onto the sides of the table, while my fingers curled around her hair to pull it back up towards me. One thing I loved about fucking a woman from behind, pulling her hair. She hissed at the idea and pushed her ass into my receding thrusts.

"Fuck, you're so deep..." She purred.

"Mhmmm. Enjoying this baby? Like me fucking you on my kitchen table?"

My thrusts grew harder, rougher and my hands tightened around the hold on her hips to pull her back into me. B growled, lowering her head between her shoulders again every hit my thrusts would make against her. Her breathing became erratic; the only sound in the room was her ass hitting my hips and our breathing against each other. _God, sex had never been so damn erotic._

-0-

B and I were spread out along the carpet in my living room, the fire trickling off the wood from the fireplace above us. She traced the outline of my face gently, her fingers brushing my lips and my nose. Those deep pupils of chocolate followed her fingers and wound along up to my face again. This was a vulnerable moment for us both. It was intimate and surreal. It wasn't a side of me I thought I had. Capable of love.

The urge to kiss B grew every time I was with her. This was only our second night together and she still had this electricity about her that made me want to continue seeing her. My hand that was rested behind her came up to run through her hair and I pulled a loose strand behind her ear. She glanced down at her own hand rested on my chest.

"You're different than what the media claims."

I laughed softly, continuing to brush her hair with my fingers.

"It's the media, B. They're all a bunch of bull shitters who don't have a fucking life."

She smiled gently, tracing a finger against my chest and it felt nice to have a woman touch you after so long.

"But maybe you're just hiding all this as a shield. I don't know, being arrogant when you have to be." She shrugged.

I hadn't thought about her comment before. I was arrogant only because I used it through high school and it just stuck with me. B was seeing a side of me _I_didn't know I had. It felt weird and raw.

"Hmm... I like _this_ side of you. It's nice." She smiled at me.

"I like him too, for some strange reason..." I chuckled, watching her smile again.

My hand came up to cup her cheek, searching those eyes with a slight hesitance as what my mind wanted to do. My body angled up towards her, pulling my head towards hers slowly and I felt her breath against my face. She hadn't pulled away... just yet. My hand traveled across her neck, down her chest and snaked around her waist to pull her closer to me. She closed her eyes and her breath hitched. _She wanted this?_ I kissed a path along her jaw and up to her cheek; brushing my lips along her chin. My breath was connecting with hers and her lips were parted, beautiful soft lips. I smiled gently and leaned my mouth closer to hers.

"Edward, I can't. It's personal." She pulled her head away from mine, glancing down at the floor. "I don't kiss on the mouth."

"You told me that, yes. But you also told me you only kiss when you've invited it, didn't you?"

She shook her head a few times, glancing up at me and bit her bottom lip. Something in her eyes made me push my eyebrows together and I sighed_. She was right... I was pushing this and we'd only been together twice in the past week. _

"I'm sorry."

She kissed my chin softly and slowly made her trail along my jaw and down my neck to my Adam's apple. B sucked on it softly and I groaned, closing my eyes gently. Her kisses continued until she reached my chest and brought them back up along the side of my shoulder to my cheek and finally brushed her lips across my own. I opened my eyes and glanced at her.

"Don't get too excited big boy. I just brushed them." She smiled and a soft giggle escaped her lips.

_I'd give up anything to hear that giggle over and over._ B was pulling me into something more than just a business offer. Yes, money was still involved but I felt this _need_ to see her everyday.

It was causing an itch inside me.


	8. Chapter 8

**_Edward_**

I left B to gather her clothes while I poured us some tea. The feeling she was giving me seemed to pull me out of a whirlwind and into deep abyss. Whatever she was doing seemed to only pull me towards her. Her presence was beside me, glancing over my shoulder at what I was doing.

"Tonight was lovely, Ed. We'll have to do it again sometime." She smirked.

I had wanted to continue _this_ with her, whatever it may be. Her time spent with me made me feel I could do anything, accomplish anything I wanted to. She lifted her head to look up at me when I didn't respond to her comment before.

"You okay?" Her eyebrows pushed together and she took a sip from her tea.

"I'm fine. Just thinking about something."

_What are you going to tell her? She can't start anything with you, you're an arrogant dickhead remember!_ The little voice inside my head continued to slap the back of my head. I sighed when those chocolate brown eyes bore into mine, her hand coming up to caress my cheek. B ran her nose along my chest and slipped her arms around me to press her cheek into my torso. I smiled.

"You're not anything like I'd thought you to be, B." My arms had come around her little frame to hug her back.

"And what was it you thought I'd be?" She raised her little nose to glance up at me, her expression soft.

"I don't know...different." I gave her a warm smile, my lips curving up at the corners to show her my teeth.

She giggled when I kissed her nose, her jaw and when I brushed my lips across hers, she gasped and pulled away. I frowned slightly, pulling her back into my embrace. I hadn't wanted anything to push B away from me; I was going in this with the intention of keeping our secret as long as possible. I knew my father could ruin her if he got the chance.

"I should go its getting late." Her voice broke the silence finally.

12:45. she had been here all night; right where I wanted her to be. I sighed and pulled her away from me to grab my check book from the counter. Her hand curled over my fingers to stop me? I glanced up over my shoulder at her and she shook her head. My eyebrows furrowed.

"B, that's the deal. I double the next time we're together. It's been tw-" Her fingers pressed up to my lips to stop my ramble.

"I know what I'm doing, every minute of it. I don't know what you do or where you come from but you bring me here with my will going out the door. I don't have confidence anymore when I spend the night and when we finish with sex, it's like we've known each other over time. I don't know what you're doing, Ed but I can't be that vulnerable with a client. I don't want this pay; I think maybe we should be patient. Until, I've gathered the strength to see you again."

I found myself staring at her while her words passed through me. She had wanted to spend time with me more than she had with anyone else; she grew vulnerable when she was here and she didn't know how to handle it?

"B...I love your company. Its making me feel alive again, I haven't felt like this in years with a woman. I want to see you again, if you don't want my money then don't accept it. But, I want to see you again."

Her frame became tense, her arms wrapped around herself and her head sunk between her shoulders, glancing at the floor. Something was on her mind; I had wished I knew so I could only help her in this situation.

"I can't Edward. I need some time to get my head together, I'll let you know." She sighed on the last word before turning so she could walk to the door.

"B, wait... don't go..."

She had stopped, turning her head around to look at me and a tear fell from the corner of her eye, down her cheek and hit my floor. This wasn't a side I wanted to see from B. I never enjoyed seeing a woman cry, and being the one to have made her was even more unnerving.

"I have to go."

She tried her tears with the back of her hand, her little feet pattered against the floor on her way to the door. My mind, body and soul were taking up with this woman and I wasn't going to allow her to walk out my door without my explanation. My hand pushed the door closed, caging her in against it.

"Please, let me go."

"Not until you hear what I have to say, B."

She turned around in my arms, pressing her back agains the door and brought her eyes up to look into mine. Her expression was timid, painful and a new set of tears left those eyes. It broke my heart.

"This night... the past two nights with you, I've never wanted a woman so much in my life. I want you here every day I get home from work; I want to spend time with you and explore what you have in store for me. I want to spoil you with what I can offer, have sex with you every night as long as I know you'll stay. I don't know what's going on, B but I want to figure out what that is. I need to experience _you_."

I watched her expression once I had finished and she closed her eyes, lowering her head and found the knob to the door to open it. She closed the door behind her; leaving me standing alone in my big empty house.

This couldn't be good.


	9. Chapter 9

**_Bella_**

7 days without Edward. One whole week since the last time I had spent with him; it felt a little better to have time thinking about the right decision. I was vulnerable with Mr. Masen and I didn't like it. I made a promise to myself to never get attached to a client, no matter the circumstances. _Could he be an exception? He's fucktastic in bed._ Inner B was going to seriously have consequences.

I sighed, turning on my TV and pressed my back into the sofa. A quiet evening at home watching _Friends_ couldn't be so bad, _could it?_ Edward never left my mind this whole week. He would constantly call my cell, leaving messages on the next time he wanted to see me. I had his money; I could have ended it that night. Edward thought I had...

His last message was around 1:30 and I had just settled down into bed for the night. My cell buzzed and buzzed. _This man cannot take no for an answer! _

"Ugh, Edward fucking Masen if you don't stop calling me at wee hours of the morning I will murder you!" At this point, I was so angry I didn't care how my words came across.

His chuckle rang through my ears and down into my heart. I sighed, closing my eyes and sat down on the bed. _This wasn't going to get any easier if he was trying to hard._

"I'm glad I finally got you to answer your phone. We haven't spoken in a week, B. It's making me a little nervous." He sighed.

_What was I suppose to tell him?_ I wanted to keep seeing him every night for as long as he wanted me. _Give up my confidence to own up to what he wanted? No, I had to stay strong in this. _

"Look... I told you before, Ed. I need time, okay?"

There was a brief silence at the other end of the line and for a moment I thought he'd hung up. His sigh broke the silence, giving him some time before he spoke.

"Alright. Whatever you feel is best for you."

I didn't like the sound of that. _He was just letting me off that easy? Throwing me to the fucking curb with his money while he was probably fucking every whore in Seattle! No! _

"What's best for me? I told you before Ed; just give me some time before I see you again. I promise you will." _Don't promise anything you can't keep, Bella..._

"Okay, no problem. Just give me a call when you're okay again."

We said our good-byes and the line went dead. _This wasn't going to be easy._

~0~

2 fucking weeks. Another week without giving Edward any sign I was going to jump right back on his bones. Something about him made that pull connects even stronger, bringing me to him without hesitation. It was nerve-racking to think a man could do that to me.

_Buzz. Buzz. Buzz. _

Caller ID stated that it was Edward again. _Oh shit. _I set down my cup of joe and flipped open the screen to hit the 'end' button, _again. Yeah, so I was blowing him off. _

I couldn't think of anything to do at this point anymore. I knew that if I continued to see him, it would end badly. He could hurt me, in every shape and form and I could easily hurt him. We just wouldn't be good together, no matter how hard we'd try. I tried not to think about that.

_How could I allow myself to be so engrossed in a human being?_ I wanted to crawl right back over to the phone and tell him to come see me. But, I couldn't and I wasn't sure if I'd last any longer.

_Three days later. _

I told Edward I'd arrive at his house around seven. Did I know what I was getting myself into? Yes. Did I know I'd end up miserable for three weeks straight? No. For some odd reason, his pull brought me to his front door.

"B, you made it." His smile greeted me and I swore I melted right on the front porch.

"Of course. I told you I needed time." _Three weeks of it? That was bullshit Bella._

His hand caressed the small of my back, preceding me towards his kitchen. As usual, there were two cups of tea waiting on the counter. I don't know why the media claimed he was such an arrogant asshole. He was a gentleman at times. His hand cascaded down my back; finding their way at my hips to bring me closer to him. There was that pull again. My back rested into his chest, head tilting to the side when he placed his lips across my shoulder. This man was going to be the death of me.

His nose traveled along the curve of my neck, kissing softly as he went and my fingers curled around the cup in the midst of pouring my heart out right in his arms. Speaking of his arms, they were wrapped around me, keeping me tight up against his chest and it made me feel vulnerable all of a sudden. This is why I didn't want to see him.

"You look beautiful tonight." His words caused a slight blush to rise to my cheeks.

Humming began from his throat, placing kiss after kiss on my neck while his friend continued nuzzling my ass._ God, I had missed that guy. _

"B, I'm sorry if I had pushed you into something that scared you away. I didn't mean to make you feel uncomfortable, I just wanted you here. And seeing you tonight...quite possibly the greatest view I could have all day." His lips curled up at the corner. _God, that smile._

"Edward...I'm sorry to have kept you waiting like this, it was just not the best time for me to be around you. I had a lot going on and I just felt it was best to give us both space. I hope you understand?"

Those green eyes looked down at me with a warm glow, his fingers coming up to caress my face and his lips were suddenly inches from mine. _Oh lordy lord! Don't kiss me, please I can't take it._ My mind was suddenly in a frenzy as his lips drew closer to mine. I had wanted to kiss him, the first night we spent together. If I let him kiss me now, it meant something personal... it would mean I'm allowing him to become vulnerable with me.

"You can tell me no anytime you want me to stop, but B, I'm going to kiss you." His voice sang in my ears, his breath hitting my lips every time he spoke.

My chest was now rising and falling with a rapid breath, eyes closed and mouth parted. He wrapped his arm around my waist to pull me closer to him and seal the space between us, his head cocking to the side and I felt the most heated warmth I could have ever felt in the three years of prostitution.

His mouth invaded mine, moving our lips carefully into his kiss. Edward moaned, pulling my body in closer to his while his tongue tried to sneak past my lips and into my mouth; I allowed my mouth to open. When I felt his tongue travel across mine, it sent a nerve of electricity throughout my entire body, sending me into abyss each time it glided against mine. I had never experienced something so sensual in my entire life, so enduring.

Our tongues wound together, fighting for dominance while his left hand caressed the back of my head; fingers curling into my hair to kiss me deeper. _God, this man could possibly be the one thing in my life to kill me._ His chest was pressed against mine, lips molded into our kiss and the sounds coming from his throat couldn't have made me wetter.

"Let's go upstairs."

A panic feeling suddenly washed over me, and I pulled away from him. The kiss left me breathless, so I closed my eyes to regain composure. _This man knew exactly how to push my buttons._ I had just let him into my mouth; something so personal that I wouldn't have shared a kiss with anyone else and _he wants to fuck me?_ I was angry.

"You want to fuck me? After I just let you kiss me! I just let you invade a wall of personal feelings Edward! How dare you even think about fucking me when I shared feelings? No, I want to go. This was a mistake..." I shook my head several times, grabbing my jacket and turned my body away from him so I could leave.

"B! Wait please!"

His hand reached out to grab my arm and I jerked it away, reaching for the door. Every emotion had come to my face, wiping it away with the back of my hand; I opened the door and made my path towards the street to call a cab. Edward's trail was right behind me, grabbing at my hands and arms to stop me. I didn't want to look at him, even think about his intentions had meant tonight.

_You're a call girl Bella... an escort. Do you possibly think the man had feelings? You were being paid to fuck him._ Inner B was right. His intentions for the past three weeks were to sleep with me, why would tonight be any different? I was hurt.

"Just leave me alone, Edward. I don't want to continue seeing you, its enough!" My words came out like venom, seething through my teeth.

He stood outside the cab, watching me through the window until it drove off down the street. I forced myself not to look back.


End file.
